(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel polymer, an adhesive composition including the same, and a rubber reinforcing material treated with the same, and more particularly to an organic polysiloxane including a certain repeating unit, a method of preparing the same, an adhesive composition including the same, and a rubber reinforcing material treated with the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, most of tire cords include a raw cord consisting of a polyester fiber such as a polyethyleneterephthalate (hereinafter ‘PET’) fiber, a polyamide fiber, an aramide fiber, or a cellulose-based fiber, and they are coated with a resorcinol-formaldehyde-latex (hereinafter ‘RFL’) resin (an adhesive) in order to increase the adhesive strength between the raw cord and the rubber of the tire.
However, because it is difficult to give the sufficient adhesive strength to the raw cord with the RFL resin alone, many methods of providing another adhesive between the raw cord and the RFL resin are being used.
As a method of using a para-chlorophenol RF resin (PEXUL), a method of treating a raw cord with a first treating solution including water, resorcinol, formaldehyde, a rubber latex, and the para-chlorophenol RF resin (PEXUL), and further treating the raw cord with a second treating solution including a RFL resin (a composition of resorcinol-formaldehyde-latex) was known.
However, when the raw cord is treated by such method, the raw cord becomes to include a respectable amount of aqueous ammonia that is used as a main solvent for the para-chlorophenol RF resin (PEXUL), and an extra purifier is required to treat ammonia because ammonia is classified as a hazardous material. In addition to, it may cause the pollution of the workshop on the scene of labor and its peculiar smell may decrease the workability.
Furthermore, there are disadvantages in that the rate of inferiority increases, the specific weight of the dipped cord also increases, and it imposes finally a heavy burden of the cost on the manufacturer, because of tiny gels, those are a kind of the dust generated by the resorcinol, the formaldehyde, and the para-chlorophenol RF resin (PEXUL) after treating by the method.
To improve the problems, a method of treating a raw cord with an adhesive including an epoxy and a diisocyanate compound as its main substances is generally used. In such method, the raw cord is treated with a first treating solution consisting of a mixture of a diisocyanate blocked with a caprolactam or a phenol and an epoxy compound, and then the cord is further treated with a second treating solution including the RFL resin.
In such method, however, the stiffness of the heat-treated and dipped tire cord increases considerably, because the first treating composition includes the highly indurative epoxy compound and the diisocyanate. On account of this, there are problems in that the tip rise (‘curl up’ is another name) occurs in the process of preparing the tire by using the tire cord, and the rate of inferiority of the tire increases.
On this account, a softener is also used in the heat-treating process in order to lower the stiffness of the tire cord, but the curl up still occurs at the tire cord itself treated with the softener if the softener is excessively used.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,067 discloses a method of treating a polyester raw cord with a first treating solution including a mixed solution of a diisocyanate blocked with a caprolactam or a phenol and an epoxy compound, and further treating the cord with a second treating solution consisting of an initial condensate of a resorcinol and a formaldehyde, and a rubber latex. When the cord is treated by such method, however, the dispersion stability of the diisocyanate is poor, and the blocking compound such as the phenol or the caprolactam is also generated after heat-treating the raw cord coated with the first treating solution, and the compound may harmfully affect the environment. Furthermore, the coated adhesive layer may be rigid and there are problems of that the stiffness of the cord may excessively increase and its flexibility may deteriorate, because the epoxy compound and the diisocyanate are used together in the first treating solution. In addition to, the adhesive layer including many carbon-carbon bonds of the hydrocarbons is coated on the surface of the cord treated by the method, and thus the thermal resistance, the chemical resistance, or the oxidation resistance is not sufficient, because the binding energy of the carbon-carbon bond is 83 kcal/mol and it is not sufficiently high.
Furthermore, in Japan patent publication Sho 46-11251, a mixture prepared by mixing a halogenated phenol (PEXUL), such as 2,6-bis(2′,4′-dihidroxyphenylmethyl)-4-chlorophenyl, and a reaction product of recorcinol-formaldehyde with a RFL resin solution consisting of an initial condensate of the resorcinol and the formaldehyde is disclosed as a representative treating solution for a polyester raw cord. When the cord is treated by the treating solution including such ingredients, however, the adhered amount of the treating solution to the raw cord must be heavily much in order to obtain the sufficient adhesive strength (drawing strength), and thus the dipped cord treated with the treating solution is hard to reinforce a rubber product such as a tire because its stiffness increases excessively.